


fate, don't fail me now

by dryadfiona



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Getting Back Together, Past Relationship(s), kind of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't expect to see you here, Springs."</p><p>"Literally no one but the two of us know about this place, Athena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate, don't fail me now

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know basically nothing about the borderlands franchise other than what's in tales from the borderlands so if any of what i write her is in dispute with that canon, just say it's an au!

Deliverance is a nice place. It's on Pandora, so it isn't necessarily clean, or safe, but as coffee shops go, it really could be worse. Athena is pretty sure that's because the owners avoid attracting attention to themselves, letting only a few select people know how its location. After taking a job of theirs a few years back, she's been welcome there whenever she wants. She used to go whenever she wanted coffee, but after letting her girlfriend know where the place was, it became "their" spot, and they'd go all the time.

That was, until they broke up.

Athena avoided the place for years, but after a job that was particularly soul-crushing, she decided that all she really wanted was a fucking espresso. She does not think about the fact that she might see Janey there. (It definitely isn't the reason she cleans up as best she can and actually puts on make-up, either.)

So when she does get there, ordering her coffee and sitting at a table near the door for a few hours, she's  _completely_ surprised to see Janey walk through the door.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Springs."

"Literally no one but the two of us know about this place, Athena."

Athena supposes she's right and decides to power through.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm gonna fix up a few things. I've been doing that for a few years now. What about you? I haven't seen you here--or at all, really--since...well, you know."

"I just...never got around to coming back."

"Sure."

This is, by far, one of the most awkward conversations she's ever had.

"Well. I...don't want to keep you from your work."

"I'll see you around, Athena."

\--

Athena knows she was and is avoiding Deliverance because of Janey, but she tries not to think about it too much. After a week, she tells herself that she's  _not_ going to hide from someone just because they're exes and goes back.

Janey doesn't show up.

\--

Athena goes every day for months, hoping to meet Janey again, maybe ask if she wants a coffee, see if she wants to get back together.

She thinks she'd actually be brave enough to ask her if, you know, she shows up. She asks the owners when Janey usually comes in to fix whatever they've broken. They shrug and say she follows whatever schedule she wants. 

Athena thinks that maybe Janey's avoiding her now, and decides that destiny is cruel.

\--

After seven months, Janey walks in. Athena doesn't notice at first because she's almost given up on fate giving them another chance encounter--she's already messed up one--and is staring dejectedly into her coffee. When she finally does notice, she starts, then waves at Janey. Janey waves back, an awkward smile on her face.

_Well, that's not the face of someone who has any interest in reconnecting._

Athena sighs. She decides she'll just finish her coffee and go somewhere else to get something stronger when Janey walks over.

"Look, Athena...this avoiding each other thing we've been doing is stupid."

"Well, yeah."

"There's no reason we shouldn't at least talk to each other."

"I agree!"

"And maybe have some coffee together!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"And maybe talk through why we didn't work out before and...try again?"

The last sentence trails off. Janey's looking at her hopefully and Athena smiles back at her.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february: the best part of the year


End file.
